Blood Of Revenge
by NilaSagol
Summary: Sequel to Brothers Of Hate. Itachi and Sasuke return but this time the games go to a new level, Sasuke is twentyone and Itachi is twentyseven. Grudges, vengence, and revenge return as things take another twist. Survival will be the test. Who will die?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- "Breaking Asylum"**

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

_It wouldn't be long before I was released from this place. I was only put here for my protection and because I was wrong. I blame Itachi for all this, he's still alive after all the things we went through. He's twenty-seven and I'm twenty-one, it's a miracle he's been alive that long! My whole family's dead and there seems to be no revenge through their spilled blood! He won't live long, it'll be too late when he makes too many enemies!_

_He shouldn't live, he almost killed me twice during those seven years. It seems my vengence wasn't enough then, I still haven't succeeded with fully killing him. This time will be different, I will do it this time and I will be freed of my pain and suffering once and for all. There's no changing my mind even it's going to cost me my life. _

_We've danced with death before, I almost made it happen but the sword wasn't close enough to his heart to really kill him. It ended in a tie and I ended up going to the asylum due to mistreatment of him. He took me even further away from everything I once knew, there was no sense of safety. I wasn't safe anywhere, every direction lead to him and he would twist me around and make every game dangerous. _

_That's why I'm in a mental hospital but I didn't go as crazy as some of them here who can't even remember who they are or who once were. They lost their identity, mine is permenent. I'm an Uchiha and there's only two of us left, everyone else is dead by murder. There isn't one ninja who doesn't know my brother, he's quite the celebrity around town eventhough he's still with the Akatsuki but he went underground about three years ago after our last encounter._

_I don't know if he's coming back, I never know anymore. No one other than Kisame knows where he is, he's his partner but what makes you think that the shark demon will talk against him? He's going to keep his word because it will cost him bigger if he screws up and my brother knows how to get what he wants through intimidation._

_I was going to be let out in three days and I was cleared by the psychiatrist to be at home, I surprised her at how well I dealt with everything that happened to me and tough I looked after training. I would get to go home and rest for a little bit but in the next few months I would set out to meet Itachi again, that was a promise I would act upon._

_I didn't believe in fate but I knew it was fixed after the incidents with Itachi, he basically set my fate to fight him but that didn't go as planned and now everything after that haunted me or made things __seem unrealistic, I thought it wasn't real when I was a teenager but I'm an adult now and it was real and I remember every detail especially the beatings and the fights. _

_The family didn't deserve to die in such a horrific accident, especially my two parents. I was so young to be exposed to a brutal __slaughtering like Itachi did, I had come home and the scene was right in front of me. I had blamed myself for not being strong enough but that wasn't my fault, I didn't know how strong my brother was. I would know years from that age._

_I hated him with a passion when I was fourteen and I still do. He took everything away, I wouldn't be so withdrawn if none of this happened but it was too late for that now. We were going to go at it again and we would probably keep going __for years because of the dark grudges we held against each other and it always started over. We might not be so lucky this time, one of us or the both us will die tragically doing this battle again._

_This was sad, how could we keep going like this? You can thank my "loving" brother for doing the damage from the start! The games won't end and I __already accepted that cruel fate and it just keeps __going. I attack Itachi, he attacks me. That's how it always goes but who knows, __maybe I won't attack that way this time._

_**End Of P.O.V**_

Sasuke filled out the last of his papers as he saw Naruto come in. Naruto would always visit every week if he could, it was raining and thundering outside. A theme Sasuke knew when Itachi was at his worse from his experiences, he laughed at the rain and continued to fill out his release papers. He was finally going home, for the first time in his life, Sasuke wanted to go home.

He looked up at Naruto. "I haven't seen you for awhile..."

"I know, I've been busy doing things..." Naruto half laughed. "Have you seen...?"

"Itachi. No, he went underground." he replied, that was all I knew. "I don't know what his plans are.."

"Sasuke..." he felt Naruto's voice shake, something wasn't right with him. "No. I can't tell you..."

Sasuke had a bad feeling Itachi was up to things again but ignored the thought. He wouldn't act so quickly now that he went underground, he wasn't worried about Itachi now. He just wanted to go home and rest from searching for him, Itachi probably swore to the other Akatsuki to not even budge if Sasuke appeared in the hideout. That was how the game was being played and you had to make sure you weren't caught backstabbing someone else or it would cost you.

Naruto didn't appear nervous but knew he had to tell Sasuke something, keeping it would only bother him more. The more he remained silent the more Sasuke raised his eye to think that something was going on, he stopped writing his release forms and stared at Naruto. It was a cold stare as Naruto gathered his courage and began to speak.

"Listen, Sasuke. I just don't want you getting excited over this..."

Sasuke shifted a little as he watched the rain. "He's back isn't he? I can see it in your eyes..." A smile wiped across his lips, his vegence was high.

"Sasuke, I don't like that look..." Naruto looked to the side, it was his hungry look. "Don't go crazy on this one..."

"He resurfaced didn't he? I knew he would.." Sasuke went back to filling the forms. "He wasn't brave enough to remain underground and out of everyone's sight..."

"Well I can't lie now but he attacked a couple people on the mountains." Sasuke gave Naruto a confused look. "He seems money hungry this time..."

"Did he kill anyone? Not like it's a first time thing..."

A silence crept in as Naruto moved to the window and watched the storm, Sasuke didn't like that long period of time of silence. It ususally meant bad news and Sasuke had a feeling his brother was on a rampage this time, no one could stop him if he was in the way.

"...No one was sure, the people vanished..."

Sasuke gasped, the whole moutain clan was gone and there was about nine of them. He feared that it was shadowed as heavily as it was with his clan but why would Itachi choose that clan to destroy? He thought it over and knew that he wouldn't do that, he probably just killed some of them and that sent the rest running. A lot of the story had been left out and it was hard to figure out.

_'Why would the bastard do that? It isn't a move he would make...' _Sasuke thought as he put the forms on the desk and he was free to leave his asylum.

He picked up his bags and his things and left the room. He saw the nurses struggling with another person as they fought to put him in the room. He walked past all the rooms as some of the patients waved to Sasuke until he got on the elevator with Naruto and went down to the first floor, he had made some friends while he was here and Naruto could hardly believe it.

"You were friends with them? I didn't think you'd make friends in there..."

Sasuke turned to him. "I was friends with a schizorphrenic, a person who had this weird mental disease, and a struggling drug addict...Once you understand them they consider you a friend."

"Sasuke, why didn't we just carry you home? Maybe you would've been better off that way..."

"I had no choice, I needed to be away from there until I was stable enough to go home..."

"I can already thank you for giving it to your brother for me. Eventhough you didn't kill him."

Sasuke shifted. "I'm going to succeed this time, my vengence is high..."

A smile crept across his lips again as it dissappered, Naruto watched closely. He was afraid that Sasuke was going to finally dance with death for the last time, Sasuke was used to doing it and he finally was going to do it. If he screwed up then he would just try again like last time until he died or until he couldn't do it anymore and Itachi would enjoy every minute of his suffering.

They reached the first floor as they exited out from the steps onto the grass, Sasuke hadn't seen the outside in so long. Naruto walked beside him as the tension entered his mind, he wanted to stop Sasuke but knew that was out of his hands. Sasuke was so focused on doing this even if he failed over and over.

Little did he know that the games would taken to another level, Itachi had figured out a way to make the level of intensity brutal but Sasuke knew that had left the last battle as a tie with no loser or no loss of life and that was how it ended. What he didn't know was that Itachi was lurking around again and he was watching. He watched from the bushes as Naruto lead Sasuke back home.

Itachi walked closer behind the two as he hid in bushes and would reappear. He was a few feet behind Sasuke then a few more feet until he was close behind him. Itachi laid his hand on his shoulder as Sasuke eyed the hand seeing the ring on his finger. Itachi couldn't brace Sasuke against a tree and threaten him, he wasn't that size anymore, he was two inches under his height.

Itachi tried it anyway as Sasuke looked back to see his brother, he was against the tree as Sasuke looked back at him. "...You decided that the underground wasn't your style?" Sasuke seemed fearless as he struggled to get away from him. "I know you're out but what for?"

"I'm not telling you..." he replied darkly as hit Sasuke against the tree. "...I thought the asylum would mess up your mind further but it proved to do little as unexpected."

Sasuke felt his brother against his neck as Sasuke looked back still fearless. "...You thought wrong, I recovered and I'm going to destroy what's left of you...I will play the game..."

Itachi laughed evily. "Little brother, when will the grudges stop? I notice that smile, all that confidence..."

Sasuke laughed with him and gave him a crazed stared. "I'm not the one who should be worried this time..." he felt the pressure of his brother as he went up against him harder. "I'll die today, if that's what you want..."

"No, that's not what I want..." Sasuke still grinned evily as he watched his brother. "I want you to suffer more slowly than last time and you won't have that smile of vengence with you..."

"Test me, I'm not your little brother anymore...He's an adult..."

Itachi paused. "I noticed..." He slid the kunai gently across his neck. "One cut, figure this one out Sasuke..." He licked the blood off his neck as Sasuke closed his eyes, he was crazier than before.

He continued doing it until Sasuke hit him. "Blood is your obssession..."

Itachi pulled him back until Sasuke rested firmly against his body. "It will be yours too, your obsession to kill me will drive you there..."

Before Sasuke could turn around, Itachi took off into the bushes.

_'You don't know how doomed you are, bastard!' _Sasuke glared.

**That's Chapter 1, Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- **"**Dark Magic**"

Sasuke woke up early. He went to the shop as he saw Sakura, he hadn't seen her in years. He had just gotten out of the asylum a week ago but they hadn't had much contact, it would take awhile since he had been away from the village for years. He noticed that she didn't have that hard crush on him anymore. Sasuke didn't know what he wanted anyway since he was still chasing an endless ambition.

As he sipped his coffee, he saw Neji enter. He seemed over his ordeals of his bastard brother, he hated how Naruto and him were pulled into the unfortunate events and he didn't know if there would be hostages in this game. He did his best to always know where Itachi was and play his games along the way.

Neji ordered some hash browns and some fish. He didn't seem hungry for breakfast, everyone had said he had been working hard on several missions. He looked tired too, it seemed all the work was getting to him. Sasuke eyed him until Neji sat closer and smiled, it had also been awhile since they saw each other as well.

"Ah, Sasuke. I haven't seen you for a couple years." Neji's tone was calm, "It's good that you're out of the asylum now..."

Sasuke smiled, "I'm still getting used to the outside, when I was there I didn't go out at all..."

Neji laughed, "I'm doing fine compared to what happened to me years ago..."

Sasuke began having flashbacks as he turned serious, it was gruesome to see it over and over. Neji was tortured physically and mentally and did go insane while being housed with Itachi. Sasuke then realized how much damage he could do if he hostaged victims, he didn't want to see it happen to anyone else ever again only to him.

Itachi should have focused more on him than Naruto and Neji but couldn't't help but throw in some distractions to make the games crazy. Sasuke knew better than to test limits this time, he had to be more careful of what boundaries to go for and who had his back.

Neji turned tense to see Sasuke have a dark expression on his face, "...You're still...Going after him?"

"I haven't given up yet, have I?"

Neji knew this next piece of information would be brutal, "There was a...murder..." he sighed, "Itachi had written your name in cold blood on the bark of the tree.

Sasuke sat up instantly as he grabbed Neji, "Who did he kill? Neji, you have to tell me..."

Neji closed his eyes as he sighed, "...They couldn't't...identify the body, it was so badly...disfigured that the identity isn't shown..."

Sasuke slammed the table, "Damn it! What's he doing?!?! This is the reason why I can't listen to whoever says to pull out, more lives go to death!"

"Sasuke. It isn't your fault, your brother is a bloodthirsty killer. He isn't easy either."

Sasuke listened to Neji as he went into the investigation, it had happened yesterday. It would be hard to figure out since there was no witnesses and no traces of Itachi near the crime scene. Disfiguration seemed to be the new "talent" Itachi was trying out so he could cover up his kills, Sasuke thought it was to improve his status in his organization. He seemed more hungry for power.

He turned to Neji. "I can't make anymore mistakes or any at all, I see the game now; if I don't watch my surroundings carefully, I can get tricked. That's the game."

Neji looked at him, "For one battling a murder, you have courage not many would have..."

"I have to Neji. Our last brawl ended in a stalemate and no death. Itachi will do anything to kill me this time because I almost killed him."

Neji looked back, "I think there something else he wants...I'm not too sure..."

"He's getting to the point where he can take over something and make his own organization." Sasuke shook his head, "It would really be a shame if he ever ruled the world..."

Neji nodded as they continued to eat and discuss other matters. It wasn't long before Naruto ran into the shop with a look of fear the disturbed Sasuke, he couldn't even speak properly as he tried to explain another incident that happened two miles from here. Itachi had murdered two people that belonged to the Rain village, Sasuke almost figured out why.

"That bastard!" he hit the table causing everyone to be in alarm, "First he's solo now he's taking orders from Pein to kill off people that he doesn't want around!"

Naruto sighed, "Sasuke, I think you better go there an investigate what happened."

_"I can't...It could be a setup and I fell into a lot setup's last time..."_ Sasuke put the thought in the back of his head, "Naruto, this game we play has setup's and hidden information. I don't want be seriously injuried and not have any strength left to fight my brother."

"It can't be a setup! The blood's fresh!"

Sasuke looked at him directly with his cold stare, "Naruto, don't be stupid! I'm in a situation where it used to be "Come find me and we fight". Now it's "Death to anyone!"

"Sasuke, I've thought this over. The more you guys do this, the more chance both you will end up dead! The wrong people could get involved!"

Sasuke grinned, "It's too late for that, I found out something...My brother has been dealing some drugs, so now I'm a possible target..."

Naruto looked back at Neji who was still tense, the game was defentily taking a deadly turn and Itachi was getting into new things. There would always be something coming or going in this game but Sasuke knew better than to wait around and wait for the answers. He was always taking a risk by finding out the truth but he had to in order to stop his brother once and for all.

"Drugs!!!" Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke, do you know how much people get killed dealing those?!?! If they can't find him, they always go to the next person in line!"

"Naruto...I'm not scared, I've gone insane once and I hardly have any fear anymore..."

Naruto growled, "You'll go insane again! Sasuke, you shouldn't play "avenger" it makes things worse!"

Sasuke struck a cold stare again, "I have to...He didn't pay for he WHAT he did! My whole family suffered for no reason and I always blamed myself!"

"I-I can't stop you...but this is getting out of hand! What if gets so bad that suicide is the only way out?!?!"

"It won't be...I'm not taking the easy way out..."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, this was a horrible twist of fate.

* * *

**That's Chapter 2, Please R&R**.


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- "Hatred"**

Naruto began to get scared, Sasuke had been acting up lately and the same glare he had given him years ago had returned and this put huge amount of stress on Naruto. He was scared for his life and he felt like he had to fight every chance he got.

Sasuke walked out of the resturant and ate his soup at the table as Naruto passed by. His eyes focused on him as he studied him carefully as he slurped his noodles. Naruto chose to sit by him as he glared. Sasuke didn't care if they were friends, Naruto only got in the way of everything.

Sasuke glared coldly, "What?!?! Why the hell are you trying to talk me out of this so much?!?!

Naruto's eyes began to glow, "Sasuke, you saved my butt years ago from Itachi, I could've died...I owe..."

Sasuke snapped the stick in his mouth, "Nothing! You owe me nothing! Don't you see, you are too involved! I don't want to have to save everybody again and I regret it!"

Naruto scowled, "Look at yourself! You are Itachi...you still won't change..."

Sasuke smacked Naruto across the face, "Damn it!!! I'm not his fucking shadow, we're not the same!"

Naruto got up, "I see where this IS going...We're about to be rivals again, aren't we?!?! Well fine!"

Sasuke glared, "I HATE Itachi, it'll never change! The bastard set me up and tells me my hate's not strong enough!!! It should be now!"

Naruto growled, "What happened to you Sasuke? First, you become defective because you trade sides! You don't care about anyone, you only focus on what's important to you! Selfish.."

Sasuke laughed, "Call me selfish, call me a killer, call me a bastard! I'm all three at the same time and it's too bad. You can't force me to stop.."

Naruto got up from the table as the chair fell over, "Sasuke! You're going to get killed and then what am I supposed to do?!?! Blame myself for your death!"

"Good. They can all blame you..." Naruto glared as he clenched his fists, "...You have no idea what it's like to feel the way I do about someone..."

"I do know what what it's like...I always worry about you!"

Sasuke pushed him out of the way, "Leave me alone, I don't need you as a friend plus not on your team anymore...I'm always your enemy..."

Sakura walked by and saw Naruto and Sasuke bickering and cursing each other. It sadden her heart to see the friendship go lower and lower between Naruto and Sasuke. She hid behind a wall as she saw Naruto and Sasuke lock eyes and began to push each other.

Sakura ran in and tried to stop them as they yelled, "Stop it!!! Not here, you guys can't fight here!"

Sasuke glared at Sakura, "Keep out of this Sakura, getting in the middle won't solve this!"

Sakura pulled Naruto away as she struggled to get Naruto, "I don't think you are to see Sasuke anymore. This rivralry is too dangerous..."

Naruto growled, "You'll pay, I won't forget to do it in full for you! I hate you Sasuke!"

Snickering followed as Sasuke eyed Naruto, "Good, I'm glad!

Naruto lost his temper and stomped away, "Come on Sakura! Sasuke isn't part of us anymore!"

Sakura looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke...S-Sasuke...S-Sasuke, I...don't know what to do..."

Sasuke glared at her, "If you know what's good for you then don't see me, stay out of my path!"

Sasuke pushed Sakura out of the way as he took off, he looked back as he ran off, "I have things to do." Naruto threw a rock against the wall and crushed a smaller rock as he looked at Sakura.

"AAAAH!!!" Naruto screamed, "Sasuke!!!"

Sakura began to cry, "He hasn't changed..." she sniffled, "I-I don't...love him anymore! I don't love him anymore!"

Naruto looked at her, "Good! He deserves to not be here, he double crossed every leaf ninja here...we look at that as...shame!!!"

Sakura covered her face with her hands and ran home crying, "Damn it!!! Sasuke doesn't understand!!!"

Naruto glared at a rock as the wind began to blow, _'Man I feel so helpless against this, it's like Sasuke doesn't have his own concience anymore...'_

The sun began to set as the wind blew lightly, Naruto sighed heavily and turned to the tree a few feet of him, he watched an image appear in front of him. He watched carefully and growled lightly.

_'Stay out of the way, Naruto, I don't need you as a friend!'_

_'That's what you think' _thought Naruto, _'You need me, more than anythin'...'_

_'Naruto!!! What makes you think you can help me? The only person that can help me is...me!"_

_'Selfish! Sasuke that's all you think about is your ambition and all your brother thinks about is murder and his next plans to kill you. You two will kill each other...'_

Naruto stopped stiff and realized he knew what was going to happen to both Uchiha clan members if the drugs, the fighting, and the planing kept happening. Both Uchiha's would be gone leaving the clan extinct.

Naruto became frustrated, it was no good. The harder he tried to persuade Sasuke into stopping, the more they became rivals. It was almost like the situation couldn't be fixed because someone always had something to lose.

Naruto quickly ran in the direction of where Sakura was, he ran as fast as he could to catch her. 'I_ have to tell Sakura! I don't think Sasuke knows what's a stake!!!'_

Naruto bumped into Sakura as she turned around, tears streamed down her face, "What's going on, Naruto? This isn't about Sasuke, is it?"

"Yeah, it is and it's really important!"

Sakura sighed, "I hope I never hear the name Sasuke Uchiha again...So, what's up?"

"I think Sasuke and Itachi are going to masscure each other..."

Sakura stopped stiff, "Oh god...You know, I had always thouht they would kill each other but it didn't seem like it would happen."

Naruto looked down, "I have the worst feeling that Sasuke is just going to get killed...It's one mess after the other..."

Sakura sighed heavily, "I don't know why Sasuke has to think he has to do whatever it takes just to get to his brother..."

"Well, he betrayed us all!" yelled Naruto, "He should've never done this...We were best friends..."

Naruto got angry all over again and stomped off. He just needed to be alone to think things over, he was done trying to help Sasuke. Sasuke was the only one that could save himself from all this and it was like he knew he had to take a risk with his life so he could put Itachi to death.

Naruto decided it was best if he moved on from this. He had many falling out's with Sasuke but only a couple were violent where they had to fight each other. Naruto closed off any alliance with Sasuke, he was now the enemy and Naruto couldn't trust him anymore and that was it.

_'I wish he didn't have to go this far...'_ Naruto thought, _'It's too far for an ambition, I didn't want him to play avenger...'_

Naruto stared at the trees as they blew in the wind again. He looked down at the ground as he tried to think of other things, he couldn't. All he kept thinking about it Sasuke and how he could stop him from going any further in his ambition for Itachi. He sighed and laided down to watch the clouds as he heard rustling in the bushes.

He ran toward the bushes to see Sasuke writing down something, _'What's he doin' now?'_ Naruto could only see the words death and murder for hire. Something was going on.

Sasuke finished his last words as he looked at the scroll, "I'm sorry Itachi but I have to do this...It's the only way I can weaken your system..."

Naruto began to retrace his thoughts, _'He's going to take someone out, I knew it...'_

Sasuke laughed and put the scroll in his purple bow next to his sword. Naruto tried not to make any sudden movements because he knew his sharigan would pick it up and he would be screwed. Sasuke began writing down another death scroll again.

Naruto shook his head, _'He enjoys murder as much as his brother does...They show no mercy...'_

Naruto accidently snapped a twig as Sasuke turned on his sharigan. Now he was screwed. Sasuke began searching the area when he finally spotted Naruto, he began to walk toward him when Naruto dashed off and ran toward the west. Sasuke became frustrated.

_'Bastard!!! If he keeps it up then I'll have to make things difficult!' _Sasuke sighed in frustration, _'Naruto, I'm really starting to hate you...'_

He began walking away as held his sword tightly against his body. He had the feeling he would have to use it in the next few weeks.

X X X

It was Midnight. The shops were closed, people were in bed, and it was the best time for crimnals to act up. Most of the trades of drugs couldn't happen during the day, everyone waited until close to night fall to start trading and planning routes where they could hide the stash. Itachi would be out tonight too, collecting money and making sure his stash was stable.

Sasuke watched the moon carefully as he bumped into a dead body. Someone forgot to pay up and this marked as a warning if others did the same, Sasuke shook his head. People needed to be more wiser in this game, too many mistakes could cost more than just a life.

Sasuke took a closer look, it was one of Itachi's successors. Sasuke knew he wouldn't last long with all the mistakes he made and with the wrong connections he had. It was only a matter of time before he got cut.

"You should've been wiser..." said Sasuke, "Trouble was out to get you..."

Sasuke saw where Itachi's hidden stash was, he had three in this area. Sasuke knew he couldn't go near any of it, there were traps and Itachi surrounded it with barbed wire. Sasuke didn't care to get any drugs tonight, he just wanted to see where all the trade routes were so he could eventually mess with Itachi.

He noticed certain flags were marked with Akatsuki symbols, this was their trade route too. All he did was take note of the different routes and he began to walk away when Itachi came walking forward. He threw a kunai as Sasuke caught it with one hand, he threw it down.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" The older Uchiha asked, "Who murdered my sucessor?"

"It's not my fault he died..." Sasuke replied coldly, "He wasn't wise enough to handle his position and he died..."

Itachi grunted, he didn't want to believe that but he knew it was true, "Things get nasty if you don't play the game right and he didn't..."

Sasuke noticed something odd, "Where's the shark demon? Isn't he with you?"

Itachi laughed, "He's back at the hideout, I didn't need him tonight..."

Sasuke glared at Itachi, "I had a run in with Naruto today...He's my biggest enemy now..."

Itachi laughed even more, "I knew friendship between the both of you would eventually die...It's no use to have him around..."

Sasuke looked past Itachi as he saw other people dealing and fighting. He went to go past Itachi when Itachi grabbed his collar and put him back. Itachi didn't want him going any further than where he was standing, Sasuke waited for a response.

"What's wrong, Itachi?" asked Sasuke, "I shouldn't know something?"

"Very good, little brother. You're getting wise..."

Sasuke tried to push past Itachi as the two them tried to push each other around. Sasuke grabbed his hand and glared, "Alright, enough screwing around...Why can't I go there?"

Itachi glared, "It's in your best interest to stop trying to complete your ambition, you _will_ die."

Sasuke glared harder, "It's too late Itachi, I already know I'm at risk and it doesn't scare me..."

Itachi grabbed Sasuke, "Do you remember what happened the last time we had a fight? Do you still have the scars that I gave you?"

Sasuke glared at him, "Has my glared changed? I'm willing to go insane again just to stop you!"

Itachi released him as he shoved him to the ground, "We'll see who lasts. If you keep it up, death will arrive and you _will _not escape!"

Itachi turned around as he went to go break up the fight between members. Sasuke dug into his pocket as he pulled out a bag full of Itachi's stash. He had cleverly stole it.

_'Itachi, you better keep up...'_ Sasuke laughed to himself, _'I can't wait to see you finally go insane as I did...'_

Sasuke tossed the bag up and down as he put it in his pocket. He didn't know what to exactly do but he would think of something and Itachi would be hunting him down the next time they would meet. The game of cat and mouse would begin.

* * *

**That's Chapter 3, Please R&R.**


End file.
